The Noise
by Forever Cullen
Summary: The Cullens have just moved back to Forks, but are they getting more than they bragain for. "She will watch you die"
1. Introduction

The Noise

Summary: The Cullens have just moved back to Fork, but are they asking for to much when they buy their new home.

(+)

Introduction

My parents had just left to go out on their date night, when there was a loud bang at the back of the house. I left my room in to find the source of the noise.

"Maybe Buttercup broke something." I looked out of the upstairs window but saw nothing but darkness.

I heard a sound coming from the behind me, and when I turned I wished I hadn't. There standing in front of me was a man.

A Stanger.

I screamed before I started to run away. I managed to get passed him and down the stairs. I ran into the kitchen hoping to find something that I could use to defend myself. I picked up the first thing my hand touched.

My attacker grabbed me and in a fit of panic I turned round and plunged the knife into his heart.

He fell to the ground, as I moved around him to get to the phone so I could call someone to help I felt something wet slipping down my back.

Just as I made my way to the phone I caught sight of something red before it all went bark.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Cullen's stood out outside the gorgeous three story house in the woods, it was perfect for their new lives here in fork. But little did they know this house had a history.

Edward's POV

I was looking at the outside of the house Carlisle and Esme were think of buying when I noticed movement by one of the windows upstairs.

"Dose someone live here?" I asked the estate agent

The poor man looked like he was seconds away from wetting himself. At first I thought he knew what my family were, but as I looked deeper into his mind I saw that his fear was not for us but for this house.

"N...No. No one has lived here in over 40 years." he explained.

In his mind I could see that he was thinking about all the unexplained death, the people that have disappeared just by stepping into the door. This house had a history and none of it was good.

"But I saw a girl in the window?" Esme replied

This seemed to unsettle the man even more. He keep thing about what people had said when it came to selling or even talking about this house.

I looked back at the house, it had only been seconds since Esme had seen the girl but I could not hear a heartbeat or a single though coming from inside the house.

"I have a Better house to show you, it's well in your price range and even has more room." The estate agent told us

"But we have yet to see the inside of this one" Carlisle told him

_I'm not going in there; I'll come out in a body bag. I still have so much left to live for._ The estate agent though

"We'll take it anyways. It's a beautiful house and the location is perfect." Esme said.

"Y...you S...sure M...mama?" His asked not trying to hind his fear this time.

Both Carlisle and Esme nodded their heads yes.

"Well if you're sure then why don't you come down to the office with me and we'll get all the paper work done." We could all hear how much this guy wanted to be anywhere but here.

"OK, we'll follow you. Kids why don't you start unpacking." Esme told us as she and Carlisle got in their car to follow the estate agent.

Once they had left we all started to move thing out of the van and into the new house.

We were outside when Alice spoke.

"Look there in the window"

We all turned to look but there was nothing there, the house stood perfectly normal.

"I swear I saw a girl in the living room." Alice informed us.

"Don't worry Alice, I'm beginning to think there is more to this house then we were told." I told her.

Emmett and Jasper had just set down a love sit each when Rosalie asked what I meant by that.

"Well the estate agent was too scared to go near this house let alone inside. He believed that if he when in he would die. It seems to me that this house has a history." I informed them

"And what do you mean by that Edward?" Jasper asked me.

"Well he keep thinking about the unexplained deaths of the people who had owned this house before us." I tried to answer the question the best I could but it just seem to confuse them more.

After the last of the box was moved into the house Carlisle and Esme finally came home.

"Umm... Guys?" jasper called from the kitchen.

As we walked into the kitchen we were fit with the sent of blood in the air, It was old at lest a couple of years. So maybe the estate agent was on to something.

But as quick as it came it disappeared leaving us all puzzled.

Alice and Rosalie went upstairs after that. They wanted to find the best rooms so they could move their stuff in.

It was a few minutes later when the house came alive with the sounds of Alice and Rosalie scream.

We all rushed upstairs in-humanly fast.

Both Alice and Rosalie were sobbing in each others arms on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked panicked.

Jasper and Emmett both took their wives into there arms and tried there best to comfort them.

"We ... opened the door and there was someone standing there, A man, I heard No heartbeat. He pulled out a knife." Rosalie sobbed.

Before any of us could talk Alice continued.

"Then that girl I saw in the window she just appeared and he killed her, Right in front of us. It happened so fast. To fast for us to help." Alice sobbed into Jaspers Chest.

Myself and Carlisle when into the room to see if the girl was still there but as we opened the door we saw nothing but an empty room. There were no one here, and no signs that there ever was.

But as the door open fully we noticed Writing on the wall.

I'm coming for you, she'll watch you die


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward's POV

"What dose that mean?" I asked Carlisle

"I'm not sure" A very confused Carlisle replied

By now the rest of our family had entered the room and were all looking at the walk in confusion

"Do you think he means the girl we saw?" Alice asked from behind Jasper

Rosalie rolled her eyes at Alice.

"You mean the same one we saw him kill?" she replied sarcastically

"Yes that one... oh I see where your going with that. Very funny Rose." Alice said as she walked out of the room upset.

"Would it kill you to be nice?" Jasper asked as he walked out of the room to look for Alice.

"What? I was just stating a fact. It's not my fault she got so upset." Rosalie said defending herself.

"Rose..." Carlisle began before being interrupted by Emmett

"Sorry to interrupt what you were going to say but the writings disappeared." The shock was clear as crystal

We all looked to the wall and sure enough the writing had gone with out a trace as if it had never been there in the first place.

"OK, Now that's just creepy" Emmett said as his quickly made his way out of the room.

I nodded my head; it was in fact a mystery.

(#~#)

Later that day after everything was put in its rightful place the others when out on a quick hunting trip while myself, Carlisle and Esme stayed home to finish tiding up.

We were sitting in the living talking about the mystery that is the house we live in, when we hard a noise.

"What was that?" Esme asked

We looked around to see if we could find the source of the noise.

The lights in the kitchen were starting to flicker.

"Is it me or is it getting colder in here?" I said confused.

Both Carlisle and Esme nodded

"WHERE ARE YOU BICTH?" a male voice yelled

We looked around for the voice, but there was complete silent's.

"YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR LEAVING ME" The voice called out again, this time it sounded as if it was coming from the kitchen.

But as we walked into the kitchen there was NO one to be seen, Not even a heartbeat telling us where they might of been.

"YOU RAN BITCH, I'M YOUR FUCKING HUSBAND AND YOU RAN." The voice said again.

Esme looked scared and Carlisle wrapped his arms around her without his eyes stopping the search.

"That voice sounds so familiar to me." Esme sobbed.

In her mind I could see pictures of Charles, Esme's abused husband, the one she ran away from. Could this really be the same person?

"YOU STOLE SOMETHING FROM ME. YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE RUN." The voice yelled again.

Even with the sound of his voice we could still not locate the source. There were NO markers to tell us where he was.

"It can't be. Please don't let it be." Esme sobbed into Carlisle chest.

Just then we heard the front door open.

"Carlisle, Esme, Edward?" Jasper yelled

"In the kitchen Jasper." I called.

"YOU STOLE MY BABY ESME." The voice yelled again

"Oh God No. Please No" Esme cried as she fell to the ground Carlisle going with her.

The others looked on in confusion.

"YOU KILLED MY SON ESME, I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY" The voice yelled again before it all when quite.

Esme was sobbing in Carlisle arms praying that it was not Charles.

But in a blink of the eye, there standing in the kitchen right in front of Carlisle and Esme was the man himself.

Charles Evenson.

"I'm coming for you, she'll watch you die." As he disappeared all you could hear was his laughter in the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Edward's POV

Carlisle took Esme upstairs to try and calm her down after seeing Charles.

"OK, I'm going to say it. What the fuck is going on?" Emmett said.

I tried to think of something of something, anything to say but I keep coming up blank. For once I had to agree with Emmett want was going on.

What the Hell is happening here? And why dose it feels like someone is playing a game with us. And more to the fact why dose it feel like this person is enjoying it.

"I didn't see any of this. Why didn't I see this, what's wrong with me?" Alice sobbed into Jasper's chest

"Nothing wrong baby, I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason as to why you didn't see anything." Jasper said

Before Alice could say anything else, we noticed Rosalie by the living room window, seconds before we hear someone one laughing.

"Rose, baby?" Emmett asked worried about his wife.

Rosalie's POV

No it couldn't be.

I killed him.

I blinked to check if I was seeing things, because lets face it this day has been fully of the unexpected.

But when I looked again he was still standing there only this time he had something in his arms, as I looked more closely at the object I noticed that it was in fact a person. The same person I saw die early today.

Without thinking I run out the door, not caring that I had startled my family, the only thing on my mind was getting her away from that monster.

When I was standing in front of him I told her to let her go, but he didn't look that he heard me. Or he just chose not to hear me.

"LET HER GO NOW"I yelled.

I could feel my family behind me, but I could not pay attention to them, not when she was in his arms. I could not take my eyes of this monster, the same monster that had killed me, and the same one I killed.

Royce King

"What's the matter Rose not happy to see me?" He laughed

The girl in Royce's arm tried to move away, when suddenly she stopped as a gun appeared in his hand.

"Don't you dare move." He hissed, he pushed the top of the gun into her neck.

"You can't kill me." She spat out at him.

I could see it in her eyes, really fear. But it wasn't for herself, the way her eyes wondered to my family behind me and then back to mine, I could tell that her fear was for us.

She was scared for us.

"Your right. But I'm sure I could make you feel just as good as my rose did." He laughed as both me and the girl shivered.

Finally he looked at me and smiled.

"Rose, baby you not going to give me a kiss." He asked trying to sound sweet

I keep my eyes on the girl; I would not give into his words. I would not watch her die again.

"I'm sure you remember all the fun we had that night baby. You looked so lovely lying there dyeing." He spoke the words slowly, trying to get me to react.

I felt Emmett's hands on my shoulders. I knew he was worried about me but I would not let this monster get to me.

"You mage me and my friends feel soo good. Its a shame I could have one more round" he laughed

And that was it, I was reacting before Emmett or my family could stop me. I hissed and made a move to walk towards him.

"Don't" The girl yelled.

I froze, remembering her fear for our safety, I looked away from him and over to her.

I could make out the tears that ran down her face.

"Shut up Bitch" He hissed out pushing the gun deeper into her neck

I needed to get her away from him, I need to get her to me, hold her. Promise her it would all be OK. I need to do something, anything.

"It's OK. I'm going to help you." I told her slowly,

I took a step forwards and she shock her head.

"NO, they can't hurt me or you for that matter." Her words were spoken clearly not a trace of fear that I had seen in her eyes

"What do you mean? How can I help you" I pleaded, I hated feeling like this, unable to help.

Royce started pulling the girl towards the woods muttering something about her going to pay. I feared for her, why could she not see the danger she was in.

"The passed can't hurt you if you don't let it, he plays on your weakness on your fears. It's how he kills" She yelled as Royce dragged her away. I moved to go after her, when right in front of my eyes they disappeared as if they were never standing there in the first place.

I fell to my knees and sobbed.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

3rd Person POV

Rosalie spent the night sobbing Emmett's arms on the couch. She felt helpless unable to save the mystery girl

Carlisle was still trying to calm Esme down, she had gotten upset when she saw her daughter fall to the ground and sob, and she also felt just as helpless as Rose did. Carlisle was trying to understand her words.

Alice had spent the night trying to come up with a=something to explain the fact that she could not see the girl or the guy she had seen.

Jasper had spent the night trying to deal with everyone's emotions while trying to come up with anything that could explain what happening.

And Edward well, he was trying to work out for he feared for the girls safety more them the rest of his family, why he wanted nothing more then to take her into his arms and protect her.

**The Next Morning**

"OK, Kids, while you're at school, Carlisle and I will be looking into the history of this house." Esme said, she was trying to be normal, forget about the pain she was in only if it was for a short while.

"Have fun today." Carlisle said wrapping his arms around Esme knowing she will need his support.

With that said the kids walked out the door and into Edwards Volvo

**On the way to Fork High**

"What do you think is going on?" Edward asked as he drove down the pathway leading towards their home, and onto the main road.

The other shock their heads and if say 'how should we know'

"Maybe if we could find the girl and talk to her we might be able to inkstand just what is going on." Jasper replied.

"It could work, she only shows up when something else does." Alice told us.

"That's not true." Edward informed them

They all looked to Edward hoping he would say more on the matter. After a few seconds he continued.

"When Charles was there, she didn't show up."

"Maybe it's not about finding her but about finding out who she is." Emmett said

"And how are we going to do that, its not like we could just ask someone." Rose replied

"Nope, but we could look it up on the school computer, plus I have a feeling that the students are going to be more interested in our house then the us." Alice said leaning into Jaspers chest

"What I want to know is how Royce and Charles could be here?" Rose said.

"What if there not, think about it, she said that they can't hurt us, its just how he kills. If this person plays on your weakness, your fear then he could easily kill you, my guess is that not only can he make you see the dead but he knows how will get to you the most." Jasper said thinking out loud.

We all thought it over and Edward pulled up to the parking space outside the school.

"Esme use to fear Charles when she was human, he had to know that if he used him it would get a reaction out of Esme" Edward said following Jaspers train of thought.

"And Rose, We all know how much you hate Royce, he was perfect for what the guy wanted, but when you where not taking the bait, he had to pull out the big gun, use what you really hate as well as the person." Jasper continued.

**At School**

The students of Forks high were in fact more worried about the Cullen and stayed away from them, it seem the House hidden in the woods had everyone scared.

Jasper's POV

The student wouldn't even look at us; it was completely different to how other students had reacted in the passed. No girls were checking out Edward, Emmett and myself, No Boys were trying to hit on Alice and Rose. Hell even the adults were acting as if we weren't even there.

"Ok, is it me or is this starting to get weird again." Emmett asked as we sat down in our sets at the back on the English class room.

I nodded my head; they should be all over us, wanting to know the information about the Cullens, but No not even an Hello from the teacher.

Edward's POV

The morning when slower then normal, maybe it was because of how the humans were acting, I for one kind of liked them not hounding us, if only we lived in a hunter house more often. They avoided us like we were a disease or something.

When lunch came I was able to get a table for my family with no problems, so after I had sat down my family joined me.

"So how's your first day going?" I asked smiling.

"The school is more freaky then the house." Emmett said.

I could see in his mind that he would prefer the ghosts then the humans. I laughed at his thoughts.

Before they could say anything someone came up to us.

"Hi I'm Angela and his is Ben." She pointed to the boy next to her.

I smiled at her. She the first human to come and talk to us.

"Hi I'm Edward and these are my siblings. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice."

They waved trying to scare her off.

"So you guys live in that house in the woods right." Ben asked.

I nodded my head. My siblings were thinking that maybe they might No something about our home.

"Why don't you sit down" Alice asked.

Angela smiled as she took one of the empty seats. Ben soon followed

"So you have seen anything weird?" Ben asked

"Ben, don't ask them that." Angela told him

"It's OK, we don't mind. And No the house is perfectly normal." Jasper answered

"Is that why people seem to be avoided us?" Alice asked, it came of as if she was upset about not being able to make friends.

"Well yeah." Ben informed us before Angela could say anything.

"OY BEN" Someone yelled from across the room.

The boy in question turned and smiled. He got up and gave Angela a kiss before running off to meet his friend.

"Sorry about him." Angela smiled sadly at us.

"Hey it's Ok." Rose smiled at her. We could all see how sweet this girl was, coming over to talk to the new kids when No one else would even try.

"Hey Angela, I hate to ask but do you know why people don't want to talk to us?" Emmett asked. Again pulling off the perfect act.

"Well, there is these one story, I mean you house has 100's, but this one not like the others." She informed us.

"Why?" I asked

"Because it wasn't the girl who lived in the house that died." She looked round the room as if someone was going to come out of some where and hurt her.

"Hey it's Ok, you don't have to tell us." Jasper said feeling her fear.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about your home." She smiled and in her mind I could see pictures of the girl we had seen last night.

Angela took a deep breath before talking again.

"There was this girl, 40 years ago. I think she was called Kara, she lived in your house, Kara wasn't really liked by anyone, because she was different. But she did have one friend, Amy. They did everything together, one day Kara told Amy about the weird stuff that happens in her home she continued to tell Amy about her seeing the dead and about some girl screaming for her and her family to leave, or just screaming for help, she said the girl always looked bloody, It scared her, she begged her parents to move but they had not seen a thing and they thought Kara was making it up because she was having problem settling in." She took a breath before continuing.

"So one day Amy asked to come to the house, since Kara was going to be alone and Kara parents were going out town for a few days, she could see just how scared her friend was, Kara's parents told her it will be OK, they just didn't want her going over to Amy's house there wanted Kara to get use to the house and hoped she would feel more like home when there returned. Amy went to Kara's house, only Amy never came home the next morning!"

"What do you mean?" Alice asked

"Well, sometime in the night Kara killed Amy. Expect Kara had no memory of killing her best friend. Amy was found in the kitchen she was coved in blood. The police said that Amy had tried to defended herself and had injury her attacker and there was evidence of blood under her fingernails, none of the evidence pointed to Kara as being the killer as she had to injuring that pointed to having attacking Amy. But the police had to no evidence of anyone else being in the house. And when Kara started to see Amy walking around her home at night whispering about being killed because of her, A week later Kara's parents found her in the kitchen, at first they thought she was just sitting looking out the window, but Kara's father noticed the blood on the floor, and when he when to see if she was OK,** well she was as white as** a ghost, she had tried to cut out her eyes, before she killed herself. She was coved in blood, but when the police where called they found out that the knife she use was not the one that kill her but they found evidence of the same knife being use to kill both Kara and Amy along with blood under both of their fingernail, which the police also found out belonged to a wanted criminal that died over a hundred years ago to add to the mystery the police never found the murder weapon and there was no evidence to explain why these two killed, and to why a killer would copy cat a man that died hundred years ago or to why Kara cut out her own eyes or even why they were killed so violently " Angela finished.

"Wow, that's some story." Emmett said.

So after that the bell rang and Angela got up to leave.

We all stayed where we were.

"OK, all those who think Kara didn't kill herself or her friend raise your hand." Emmett said trying to lighten the mood.

"What is it about the kitchen?" Jasper asked.

We all looked at him

"What do you mean Jazz?" Alice asked

"Well think about it, Esme saw Charles in the kitchen, I mean you guy were lead into the kitchen by his voice, then both Kara and Amy were killed in the Kitchen. Why is it so important to this guy?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know, but at least we have something to go on." I told them.

"I feel so bad for Kara and her friend, this man toured Kara to the point of madness." Rose said as she lean into Emmett.

"Maybe Carlisle and Esme found out something." Emmett said trying to comfort his wife.

We all looked at each other before walking out of school as driving to our home. Neither of us could wait to find out the truth.

A/N Hey. Plz Review. Thank you


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

3rd Person POV

Edward and the other had just walked into the house, only to find it empty.

There was a small note on the talk. Edward when over and picked it

"Gone out for a quick hunt. Love Mum and Dad xxx"

"So we have the house to ourselves Cool." Emmett's voice boomed.

"Not cool Emmett, we need to know if they found anything." Jasper said

"Major" A voice whispered.

They all looked around the room in hope to find the voice.

"Major" The whispered again.

"Who do you think it's going to be?" Emmett asked.

"Maria" Jasper hissed.

A figure appeared in a white dress and smiled at Jasper.

"Come home to me, Major." She whispered.

Jasper's POV

This was all part of this guys sick plan. If he thinks I' have any feeling for her what so ever he is burking up the wrong tree.

"Come home, my sweet jasper, come back to me" Maria sobbed.

Alice grabbed my hand.

"I come here for you my jasper." She started moving closer to us.

I had to hand it to the guy, when he starts mess with your mind he know how to di it, My whole being was fooled into believing that Maria was standing right in front of me.

"I'm going anywhere with you" I hissed out.

I would let my body or this guy mess with my head.

"Jasper, please I need you." She sobbed

"He said he's not leaving" Alice hissed, she when to move closer but I pulled her back.

In the corner of my eye I could see a figure in the kitchen.

What the hell is so special about the bloody kitchen?

Without turning Maria addressed the person standing behind her.

"Hello dear." She purred

The girl looked up at her before backing up into the kitchen until she could no longer be seen.

"Oh, I hope I didn't scare the poor thing." She purred again.

Smiling at me, she started walking closer to where I stood holding Alice

"He was mean first you know, Oh the thing we did." She purred

"I want you out of this house now." I hissed out backing up so that there was some space between us and Maria

"Do you remember all the blood Jasper, all the sex." She smiled.

"OUT NOW" Alice yelled

Maria stopped where she was and looked at Alice; as if she was confused then she just smiled and turned to face the mystery girl.

"Oh dear, what are you planning on doing with that?" Maria asked.

We were all confused as to why the girl was holding a knife in her hand.

"I'm getting ride of you." She spoke the word slowly and clearly as if talking to a child.

"And how are you planning on doing that, we all know you can't save them dear." Maria laughed.

Without a word, the girl smiled before plugging the knife into her stomach.

Maria stumbled back a few steps as if she was the one to be stabbed. Edward moved closer to the girl, I could feel how much he wanted to check to see if she was alright.

Maria let out a scream before she disappeared.

A man appeared behind her and grabbed her neck.

"How?" He hissed.

She looked at me as she spoke.

"He didn't want her, you didn't fool them." She laughed as they both disappeared.

We all stood there in silent before a scream was heard, but before we could do anything it disappeared.

"OK, what the Fuck?" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett"


	7. Chapter 6

_Last time on The Noise_

"_OK, What the Fuck?" Emmett yelled_

"_Emmett"_

Chapter 6

3rd person POV

The all turned to see both Carlisle and Esme standing there.

"Sorry mum." Emmett pouted

"What happened while we were out?" Carlisle asked.

"We had a visitor, this time in the form of Maria." Jasper said.

They quickly informed both Carlisle and Esme in on what just happened and on what they found out at school.

"Oh those poor girls." Esme sobbed.

"What did you find out?" Edward asked.

"We found out who was the first to own this house." Carlisle said

When none of them spoke he continued.

Carlisle's POV

"The house belonged to a family back in 1900, called the swans. They had no problems, nothing was reasoned and there were no deaths before them." I told my family

"So the deaths started after then." Jasper said.

Esme let out a small sob and rested her head on my chest.

"The swan, Charlie and Renee had a daughter, Isabella or Bella. In 1918 Bella's parents when out on a date, they were having marriage problems and they hoped that was the answer. During there time away, a man, by the name of James Martin, he was wanted for almost everything. The police believed he died in a fire in 1901." I looked at my children as I wrapped my arms around my wife.

"So He's the guy messing with us then." Rose hissed.

I nodded my head.

"There's more." Alice sobbed.

I could tell that she had already seen what I'm able to say.

"When Bella's parents came home that night, they found there daughter in the kitchen in a pool of her own blood, a few steps away from Bella's body was the die body of James. The police believed that Bella Had killed her attacker before she died. The way she laid on the floor told the police that she was going towards the phone."

"So your say that both Bella and this James guy are still in the house. Why?" Emmett asked.

It was a good question, and one I did not have an answer too.

"Maybe unfinished business?" Jasper asked.

"How did she die?" Edward asked

"It seems she was stabbed in the back, but No one can understand how." I told my family.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked again

"There was No evident to point to another attacker. The only one that could tell us how she died is Bella" I could see in there eyes that they were planning on finding away to get the information that they need to finish off the puzzle

"This James guy is killing anyone that walks into the house why?" Rose asked confused.

"Maybe because his afraid that someone might be able to send his sorry ass to hell" Emmett said.

"I don't think anyone but Bella can send him to hell." Edward spoke.

We all looked at him.

"Well when Maria was here Bella showed up and got ride of her." He continued.

"Of course, but it could of had something to do with both Alice and Jasper not taking the bait." Emmett replied.

"When Alice screamed at Maria to leave, she looked confused as if no one has ever done that, what if by us telling her to leave, we weaken him, at least enough for Bella to destroy the image." Jasper conclude

I thought over what Jasper had said.

"This guy could be drawing power from Bella, which might explain why she can't help anyone, she to weak after what ever James has taken from her." I thought out loud.

"Where was there bodies found?" Jasper asked me.

I look at my son confused; it was quite a weird question to ask

"The kitchen. Why?" I answered

Jasper nodded his head.

"That's why it's important then." Jasper told us.

"I don't understand son what do you mean?" I asked

"Well I was trying to find out why the kitchen was important, I mean Amy and Kara were killed in the kitchen, and he seemed to want you to go to the kitchen when he wanted to upset you Esme. So it would make stents that he would be stronger in the room he died." Je informed us all

I looked at my son, I could tell that he was thinking of this as a soldier, trying to make stents of the madness that was happening. And I, myself had overlooked the important's of the kitchen.

"Was there anything else Carlisle? What happened to her parents?" Edward asked.

"Her parents could no longer stay in their home, and sold it, her mother died a few years later in house fire and no one knows what happened to her father." Esme told them

"And that's when the killing started." Emmett finished. Knowing where the story was heading.

I nodded.

"I have as idea, but I not sure how it will work?" Jasper told us.

"What?" Edward asked

"Well if Bella is really the only one that could kill him, then how did those girls manger to get his blood under there nails, I'm beginning to think that hi can be killed, but only when he truly shows himself. If we could get Bella to show up then maybe we could kill this James guy." Jasper continued.

"We don't know how to get Bella to show on her own, Hell we don't even no anything about her." Emmett yelled out in frustration

"I wasn't meant to die" came a voice from the kitchen door way.

Ok now I'm beginning to see what jasper was talking about.

We all turned at looked at Bella.

She looked different from the last time we saw her, for one she was coved in blood, her hair was down and mattered. She looked like she was given a good beating.

I'm never a violent person, but I wanted to kill this guy myself.

"But sometimes I wish I had, and I'm stuck here with that monster. I wasn't meant to die." She whispered again.

"I'm sure most ghosts feel that way darling." Esme said trying her best to comfort the girl

Bella shock her head and smiled sadly at us.

"It was my time in a way, but my only wish was that my father was right. That I would live again." She whispered as she disappeared leaving me and my family shocked.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

3rd Person POV

It had only been a few seconds since they had seen Bella, since they had heard her speck, and in those few a realization was made. One that could change the out come of the whole evening.

Carlisle's POV

While thinking about what Bella had said, in a way it sounded as if she was talking about us, about Vampires, those it made no stents for her to be talking that way?

"Was she talking about becoming a Vampire?" Esme asked

"What if she was, What if her father was turned and wanted to spend his immortal with his family." Jasper asked.

It seems a little far fetched, even for a vampire.

"Jazz..." Before Alice could finish Jasper interrupted her.

"Just think about it, how else would she live again, if she wasn't a vampire, but more to the point how could see know that if she wasn't already living with one, what if her father is still alive?" Jasper asked.

We thought it though; I could see where he was going with this, it made stents in a way, but Bella was the only one that could tell us for sure.

"It kinda dose make stents, I mean Charlie just disappeared, what if Jaspers right and his alive somewhere." Edward informed us, after hearing all our thought and thinking it over himself.

"Ok, so if Bella's unfinished business is becoming a vampire then what James's?" Alice asked a little unsure

"What if he has none, what if he's just living off Bella to stay out of hell?" Emmett asked

Before any of us could say more on the subject the whole house was plunged into darkness.

3rd Person POV

Even those the Cullens could see without the lights out, they still could not se the dark shadow that was slowly walking into the room.

"I've been looking forward to this." The shadow hissed.

The Cullen could not work out whose fear he was playing on. But all thoughts stopped when the girls screamed.

Jasper believing Alice was next to him grabbed her arm, but let go when he felt something running down his arm.

Emmett pulled what he believed to be his wife into his arms but felt nothing be cold and empty, as if he life was been taking from him.

And Carlisle he felt the shape edge of a blade pushed up to his neck.

In mere seconds the lights were back on, and the Cullen could finally see what they had missed.

Expect something was missing, more importantly some one was missing.

As the Cullens looked they could not find any signs of Alice, Esme or Rosalie.

But they had yet to notice that Edward was missing as well.

**A/N: hey soz about the wait kinda had writers block. Plz review I would love to hear your thought about this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Edward's POV

As I looked around was appeared to be a basement of some kind, I tried to remember what had happened after the lights went out.

It was impossible to blind a vampire but some how this James character had managed to do the impossible.

The basement looked like it hadn't been used in over a hundred years, there was dust everywhere and what appeared to be the remains of someone's bloody cloths.

As I walked over to pick up the bloody t-shirt, I noticed it was hiding what appeared to be a secret entrance, but as I bent down to get a closer look I heard familiar chuckle.

Taking a deep breath, I tuned round and came face to face with what appeared to be my father.

"It's good to see you again son." He said

I closed my eyes not wanting to see this, in my heart I knew it wasn't real, but I had missed my parents.

"Your not real, my father died back in 1918." I told him, but even I could hear my voice trembling

"You don't really mean that, we both know that I wouldn't be here if you didn't" he laughed

My father or rather his illusion walked slowly towards me.

"Your mother would roll over in her grave if she could see what a disgrace you are, I told your mother we should of drowned you a birth" each word he spoke was like a knife to my un beating heart.

I looked at this man and what happened next surprised even me.

"You're not my father. My father loves me, my mother god rest her soul wanted me to live. And yes for a while I killed humans, I drank there blood. But I soon saw who I was meant to be. So why don't you get lost and stop pretending to be my father, because you not." I growled at him

He looked taking back, but then he started laughing.

"I'm your father weather you like it or not Boy" he hissed.

I just smiled

"My parent's names are Carlisle and Esme Cullen. And you're not either one of then so beat it"

With that said he disappeared, and I turned myself back to the secret entrance in the floor.

The door it self looked used and run down but the lock had held all these years. I noticed what looked like blood on the handed.

I reached my hand out and pulled the door open.

Esme's POV

It hadn't been long since the light went out, I grabbed hold of my babies and wouldn't let go.

When the lights came back on me and my babies where in what looked like child's bedroom.

Rosalie walked over to the window, while Alice stayed in my arms crying about not being able to see and letting us all down.

"Sweetie, we don't let us down. It's not your fault" I whispered to her.

Alice just nodded her head.

"Umm, that's weird." Rosalie said from her place at the window

We both looked up at her.

"What is it Rose?" Alice asked

"We're on the top floor. I can see all the way out into the yard from here." She told us.

"How is that weird" I asked

"Because there isn't a top floor." She told us

I was starting to get a funny feeling about all this.

"What?" Alice asked.

"My guess is we're on the third floor, didn't you say that they blocked off the whole third floor after someone was killed?" Rosalie asked me.

I nodded.

When Carlisle and myself looked into the history of this house we came across the reason we only had two floors in a third story house.

The people who lived here had it blocked off believing that the third floor was where the ghosts where coming from.

"so if we're some how stick on the third floor why don't we just jump out the window, or find the brick walk?" Alice asked.

Just like her I wanted to get back to Carlisle and see how my sons were.

"Because I'm not going to let you" a voice laughed

We all looked at the door that would lead to the landing and standing there was a the man we had seen take poor Bella ways from us so many times, but this time he was holding something in his hand.

**A/N: I would love to hear what you think James is holding or even what the secret entrance leads to. Please Please review. If you review your be given a sneak peak at chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Edward's POV

I pull open the door to find a long walk way, taking one last look about the basement for any signs of James, before walking though the door.

The walk way it's self was full of cob weds and looked like it had not been used in over a century, which I have a feel it hadn't.

But as I walk down the long hallway, I could feel as if someone was watching me.

Went I came to the door at the end of the hallway, a shiver ran though me.

I open the door to find what looked to be a lab of some kind.

There seem to be a flicker of light coming from the corner of room, as I walked over, my hand sought out the light switch.

When I managed to turn on the lights I did in fact find myself in a lab that would of been used by men of science back in the year 1900's, and in the corner of the room there was a glass coffin. And a pond closer inspection I noticed that it housed the dead body of Bella Swan.

To the right of the room was a desk- the only other piece of furniture in the room besides the coffin- But I need not want to look at what might be on that desk at the moment, you could say I was to busy enjoying the view. Seeing Bella in the flesh was something more, but her beauty was not the only thing that keep me prisoner where I stood, there was a small sound coming from her chest, as if her heart was still beating.

Blinking a few times, I tried to come up with some way to explain all this, but I could find any way to explain why a dead person's heart still beat.

Having no other ideas I walked over to the desk hoping to find the answers that I seek.

The desk only housed an old Dairy and a few papers. Hoping to have more luck, I chose to read the dairy first, maybe the person that wrote this could explain how Bella still lives in some way.

Reading the first line shocked me.

"My name is Charlie swan, the year is 1958 and I am still trying to save what little is left of my family."

Was Charlie still alive?

If so then where was he?

And why was he not here trying to bring Bella back to life?

I hoped this dairy would answer these questions.

"40 years I lost my baby girl to a monster, I had just come home with my wife to find that are poor baby had been killed. Renee was screaming at me to do something to save our baby, so I did the only thing I could think of, I bite her. Hoping to turn into what I am.

Her heart started to beat again, but she never woke up, and now the sound of her heart mocks me. I tried all I could to wake her. But it was NO use.

Renee having lost faith in me and our daughter when out one night and found an orphan girl that was similar to our Bella, the poor child never knew what had happened. Only 6 years old and Renee took her life away. I had turned Renee into a vampire 10 years after my baby's death.

But No sooner had the poor child lived a month of its new life, that to was taken away, it would seem an immortal children were against the law, and Renee and Marie as she was called soon found themselves in the fires of hell. The Volturi, a coven of power made vampires, came to where Renee and Marie were staying and killed them. They didn't care that they were taking way the only family I had left.

So here I am, left with only the sleeping form of my beauty baby girl and a heart that will always ack."

I re-read those last lines, hoping that the secret meaning of the words he wrote was not what I was thinking

"But it's not only her heart that mocks me, so does her ghost. I can No longer stand to see my poor baby covered in blood and screaming for my Help

I'm not the monster here, he is. But that is not here or there. The really point is I can No longer stand this torment so this will be my entry, as of tomorrow I will once again be with my sweet Renee

I just hope who ever buys this house is protected by my Bella and that someone will find her and finish my work.

If by some miracle that you do save her please tell her I will always love her"

It took me a few minutes of silent before I put the book down and smiled sadly at Bella though she would never know.

James had not only killed sweet Bella and all those other innocent people but he had destroyed Charlie's family, and tormented the poor guy with the ghost of his own daughter.

I was about to pick up the papers on the desk when I heard yelling coming from upstairs.

Alice's POV

James was standing between us and the door, which would lead us to our freedom.

But getting passed James was easier said then done.

Even more so when he has the only thing that can hurt you.

There is James hand was a small lighter, the fire inside would be too small to course us any real harm, but it was enough to set fire to the old and dusty furniture.

"I'm not going anywhere" he hissed at us

But as he moved towards the bedding a shadow appears in the room.

Bella quickly jumps onto James back kicking the light out of his hand as she wraps her legs and arms around him.

Luckily rose was able to catch the light before it landed anywhere.

"I won't let you hurt them" Bella yelled at him.

We could here banging coming from the hallway and I hoped it was Jasper.

Bella and James were no where to be seen, and I hoped where ever they where that Bella was ok. We all knew James took her so that she would not talk to us.

"Oh, I hope she's OK." Esme cried.

Emmett's POV

It had been just a few moments since we noticed that the girls and Edward was missing.

When we heard yelling coming from upstairs, we knew that our girls were in trouble.

Following the sound we came to a block off wall that would of lead to the 3rd story of the house.

Wasting no time I ran though the wall smashing it into tiny piece. And ran though the cob wedded hallway to get to my Rose.

But as I pulled the door away from the walk, there was only mum, Alice and my rose.

So where the hell was Edward?

"He took her away" Esme sobbed as dad pulled her away from Alice and into his arms.

Once had had the girl all some what calm, thanks to Jasper, Mum asked the one question I hoped she would not ask.

Well not yet anyway.

"Where's Edward?"

"We thought he was with you" dad said worried.

"No, it was just us, you don't think James hurt him do you?" Alice asked as she started to sob into Jasper's chest.

"We'll find him." Jasper promised

Just then we heard movement coming from downstairs.

"Mum? Dad? Guys?" Edward's voice called out

Esme was the first to run down the stairs wanting nothing more to make sure her golden boy was safe.

"Wait" Alice yelled

Esme's POV

I ran straight into the hallway and down the stairs when I heard my missing son's voice.

I ran right into him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Where were you baby?" I Fust over him making sure that he was not hurt in anyway

"Mum, I'm fine" He smiled

"Where were you son?" Carlisle asked coming into the room

"The basement, I don't think I was meant to end up there." He told us.

"What do you mean sweetie?" I asked removing my arms from around him and allowing Carlisle to pull me into his arms.

"I mean when the lights or what ever came back on, I found myself in the basement, when I looked around I found bloody cloths hiding a secret passage way, but when I went to open it one of James tricks show up. Can you believe he tried to use my own father against me?" Edward informed us.

Edward then informed us about the Lab that was under the house and that there a coffin with Bella's body inside, and that her heart was beating.

"Here, Charlie's dairy maybe you can find what he was missing." Edward finished handing over the Dairy to Carlisle.

"I'll try." He promised us.

?'S POV

I could feel James getting weaker and I knew that I would have to return soon. But I don't know if I will be able to.

I'm not sure my mate will approve of the monster I let live.

**A/N: Thank you all the review and added this story to your fav's and alerts. **

**Plz review. **

**And to make it sweetie, if you review I will give you all a sneak peak of chapter 10.**

**Hopefully I will be able to have it up and ready by next week.**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Carlisle's POV

Edward showed me the lab that was concealed beneath our home.

The way he looked at Bella's sleeping body gave me so much joy, even if at the moment she was a ghost it was nice to know my son won't be alone forever.

Charlie's notes were of little use to me, they seem to make less scents as the years when on. But one thing did stay the same that what was about her body missing something important.

Something he could not find, or was unable to see.

As I continued to read his journal I also noticed that as the years passed he became more and more depressed, a few paged even talked about how he planned to kill himself, so even talked about his hate for his wife.

But mostly he talked about Bella. All his memories of the were written down, you could see just how much he loved her, and how much it killed him to be powerless to save her.

My unbeating heart broke as I read his tormented words.

It had been a few days since James last showed up, and we didn't like. We could not tell what he was up to and the fact that he had yet to try and kill us was a little unnerving, Don't get me worry I would like nothing more than to not have to see his face or play one of his silly games but this was different.

This time Bella had fought back, we had no way of knowing if she was hurt or what was happening to her, But we all knew that if James was not messing with are heads then he was messing with Bella.

We began to feel a little uneasy as the third day roll by.

I looked up from Charlie's note to see Edward standing close to Bella's coffin.

"Son, how are you feeling?" I asked concern

He had been spending more time down here then me, and I was starting to worry. If Bella was he mate then not being near her or not seeing her could course him pain, and if it continued he might just end up like Charlie.

I would not let that happen.

"I miss her Carlisle. I don't even know her yet I can't help but miss her." He whispered

He had been getting closer to her coffin, and after a few more steps he was close enough to touch her.

He looked so lost, I didn't know what to say to him, but I was working on how to help him.

"Do you think she's dreaming? Or is she living this nightmare?" Edward asked out of know where.

"It's most likely that she is dreaming son." I told him

We had found out that Edward could not read the thought of Bella's sleeping form.

Edward smiled at my answer and slowly reached out to touch her hand.

When his hand was placed on hers, the weirdest thing happened. Her heart stopped Beating then picked up again even faster this time.

I was about to check her over when we heard a scream coming from upstairs.

"Esme" I gasped

(**I was going to be mean and leave it there but I changed my mind.**)

Edward's POV

I was falling in love with Bella swan.

Well I wasn't really falling, more like fell in love with her. I didn't realize back them but seeing her body, I understand now why I had wanted to protected her from the moment I saw her.

But it was worried me, I had not seen her ghost in days.

Went Esme screamed I could of scream I saw Bella's lips move.

Kissing Bella's forehead I ran upstairs to see what had scared Esme.

As I ran I could hear Carlisle's thought. I could hear his worry, hear him prey that James had not used Charles again.

We found Esme and the others in the kitchen, Jasper had his arms around Esme, but when they saw us, Jasper gave Esme over to Carlisle knowing he would clam her more than anything.

"What happen?" I asked

Looking around the kitchen for what ever had upset my sweet carling mother.

"Kara paid us a visit" Emmett said tightening his hold on a sobbing Rosalie

So not to upset the girl's father he pr-played what had happen for me.

They had been talking about why the police could not find the knife used in all the killing, Jasper believed the knife never left the kitchen and is hidden some where, they stopped talking when they heard what sounded like someone closing a draw as they walking into the kitchen; they saw Kara sitting on a chair facing out and a knife in her hand.

I watched as Jasper tried to help Kara by taking the knife off her, and I watched as they stood helpless as she carved out her eyes.

But he stopped think about what had happened I noticed Kara's lips move.

"Wait Emmett, go back" I told him

Bella's lips had moved the same way, but way to fast for me to make out the words.

"Emmett, show me Kara again" I asked him

"God, you're sick" Rosalie yelled at me, and if Emmett was holding onto her she would have attacked me.

"You don't understand, Kara's lips moved. She was saying something, just like Bella was saying something before Kara showed up." I explained to them

So Emmett did as I asked and re-played the lasted bit for me.

"Try and focus on Kara's lips Em" I told him

Again he did as I asked, and soon I found what I was looking for.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

?'S POV

Riley did not agree with what I had done, having his family killed by a monster similar to the monster James had changed him, he lives off animal Blood but ever now and then he would hunt the monsters like James and kill them, He never took there blood, he told me once that he never wanted any part of them in side him. So when I Found him and we learn that we were mates I soon started to drink animal Blood, It wasn't as bad as other had said. I started telling him my past slowly, leaving out the part about James.

But Now I have to choice.

Riley was of course disappointed in me when I told him about James and all the things he had done over the years. But when I told him about the Swan girl, I could clearly see how disappointed he was. That poor girl is living a nightmare because of me.

I killed her, and then I made it so, she would have to live with the monster she killed.

I found out so after that her father was a vampire and had tried to change her, but instead of a vampire daughter, he gets sleeping beauty and her nightmare, I found out Charlie, her father, had gone off to kill himself after losing his wife and not being able to wake his daughter. But I knew deep down that James had a hand in it.

He was a person that lived of peoples torment.

And I helped him live, Riley agreed that we should go, but I had to promise Riley that I would help the swan Girl and let James finally die.

I had seen and read about the horrors of the Swan house in the woods and after a few years even before I met Riley, seeing or hearing what he had done would make me what to be sick, and that is not a impossible task, I once met the Swan girl when I had gone to help James, he was stronger then her back then, and when I saw her she was coved in blood, begging for my help.

James told me that when No one lived here he got to enjoy the Swan Girl, he told me all the horrors he would do to her, No wonder she was always covered in blood.

But as the years when on and James's power over her weaken, she was still unable to save anyone that bought her home, but she was strong enough to break his hold on her.

And as the years passed she got even more strength.

Soon she might even be able to kill him, but only after...

Bella's POV (finally, lol)

I had lost count of how many people had brought my home, of how many had died and of how many I had scared away, But now was different, I was different.

I could not explain it, even if you asked, but ever since the Cullen, as there called, had moved in I was becoming stronger, more alive than I had been in years.

The one with the red hair, Edward I believe is his name, found my fathers Lab, and out me, well my body.

He had been spending a lot of time with me, even if he couldn't see me; I was there, watching him.

When he touched my hand, I felt it; I felt the warmth of his skin.

I felt whole.

I closed my eyes and tried to help them out, there were so many ghost here, so many sprits, but I just needed one to pass on my message.

I heard a scream up stairs and _I_ knew it had worked, I moved my lips with hers trying to tell them want was missing.

I only hoped it worked because when I opened my eyes I stared right into the eyes of monster I was fighting.

"I won't let you win, I kill you if I have to"

* * *

><p>plz review.<p> 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Edward's POV

It wasn't long before I was back by Bella's side, with the rest of my family close behind.

"Bella, Love if you can hear me let me know" I whispered in her ear

I could hear my family's confused thought, but I was playing far more attention to my Bella to answer them.

It didn't take long before a ghostly image of her started to show.

"How?" My family gasped

Without looking way from the outline of my mate I answered them

"When we were in the kitchen, James make Kara appear to scare us, but Bella sent a message to us throw Kara" I smiled at Bella

"And what was that message son?" Carlisle asked coming closer

"Before I when upstairs Bella's lips moved the same way as Kara's' they were both saying Body and Soul, the one thing Charlie could not find out, we have Bella's body and we have her Soul appearing when needed all we have to do is put the two part back together" I informed them

It sounded impossible, but I knew there was still something missing, something that James might be the only one with the answer to.

Unable to stop myself I raised my hand and placed it on Bella's hand, and just then the ghostly image started to become less ghostly.

I don't know how to explain what happened next but James was suddenly there throwing me away from my Bella

"I won't let you win; I'll kill you if I have to" Bella's voice rang loud and clear

James smiled up at Bella but I could see nothing but evil in his eyes.

"I've told you sweet Bella that I always win, tonight will be no different."

?POV

"Victoria, Is this the right place?" Riley asked as soon as we stood outside what was once known as The Swan manor

I could feel both of them in the air, Bella had gotten stronger now that the Vampires had moved in, and something told me that one of them was her mate.

I nodded to Riley and started walking to secret passage to Charlie Swans lab, the same one I used all those years ago with James

"Come on, this needs to be done now" I told my love as we walked down the passage way.

As I got to the finally door that would take us right into the lab I could hear James voice.

I could not believe that I once thought I loved this man.

I walked throw the door to find that sweet Bella I had killed so many year ago finally standing strong and fighting back, I had stop this so many time, but this time I was going to help.

Riley took my hand as I closed my eyes I could just want was missing, what needed to be done.

* * *

><p><strong>I JUST WANTED TO SAY SORRY, I'VE BEING DEALING WITH WRITERS BLOCK AND IT HAS TAKEN MORE TIME THAT I WOULD LIKE TO POST THIS.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**THANK YOU**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

No's POV

Edward could not see any way to help the woman he loved fight this evil, Rosalie watched as Royce King walked towards her with the same smile he had the night she died, but this time Rosalie was ready and would send his sorry ass back to hell where it belonged

As Edward watched his family face off with people from there passed he could help be feel lost, his family and his mate where suffering and he was clueless on how to help them

Victoria moved closer to Edward while he watched the scene before him, just as she manage to reach his side Edward's mother appeared smiling at her son

Victoria grabbed Edward's arm drawing his attention away from his mother and onto her

"You need to stop this, I started this and have been waiting for you to come and save her" Victoria told him years of sadness seeping throw as she spoke

"I don't understand, how can I stop this" Edward asked as the sobbes of his mother ran throw his ears

"They need to be connected; you have to join her body and soul back together"

"How" Edward asked but before Victoria could replied she was attacked by James

Riley ran to his mate ad and yelled for Edward to do as she told him

Edward walked slowly over to Bella's body, her soul had long since gone thanks to James and his little ticks but Edward known how to get her back

Edward focused himself not to look at his family, to not hear them fight off villains from their passed or even just a memory of someone they loved turned against them.

Edward needed to save them but he need to clear his mind so could do just that

Edward reached out hand placed his hand on Bella's cheek

"Come back to me love" He whispered so quietly that no one but Bella and sprit could hear

Her ghostly image started to show and with that Edward grabbed her wrist with his other hand and lead down to kiss his fallen beauty

Bella's POV

I could hear the fighting, feel the need to protect them but I was powerless to do so

James had focused me into this prison and I was too weak to get out

And then I felt a soft hand on my cheek

"Come back to me love" my angel whispered and I found myself free of the chains that held me imprisoned in this darkness

My soul started to burn bright when I felt his hand on my wrist, his lips on mine and then the light started to get brighter, got hotter and for the first time in a hundred year I felt as if I was burning alive

A scream filled the air and I wondered from which member of this family I had failed

Edward's POV

As my lips touched her I felt a spark of life run throw me and then the warmth of love fill my heart

When I pulled back I noticed that the ghostly image Of Bella was gone and I began to panic that I had somehow done it wrong that I had let her sprit pass throw the gates of heaven where I would never be allowed to enter

A scream broke me from my thoughts

And as I found my eyes fall to Bella's face I watched in shock as her eyes flow open

**A/N Please review**

**would love to know whta you would like to happen in the next chapter :-)**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: I hope you all made the most of the sun this week I know I did… lol**

**I wanted to thank all who review my last chapter and say I'm sorry for being late with this one. I've been working on a new story that has taken up most of my free time. **

**So without further delay here is Chapter 14**

**Chapter 14**

**?'s POV**

I felt something inside my awaken while I was out hurting with my wife and the only thing I could think of was my little girl

"Bella" I whispered

**Bella's POV**

I felt it when my eyes flow open but all I could do was look at the beautiful angel that had saved me from my prison in thedark

"Bella" He whispered

I felt a smile appear on my lips, I could not remember when I was this happy.

It had been too long

I looked away from my angel when I heard a roar of angry

My eyes fell to James, who was looking at me as if he was planning my murder … again

He rushed over to me pushing my angel out of the way and grabbed my arm

I growled at him and made a move to attack him when he screamed, pulling his hand from me as if I had burnt him

And before my every eyes his whole body started to crack as a red glow started to break throw his ghostly skin and then with one finally scream all the crack join together in the middle and glow got so bright that I had to look away, but I did not miss the sound of his body exposing into a million pieces and his scream as his soul got dragged to hell's gate never to be seen again

I turned my head to look at the spot James once stood in but all there was, was cloud of red slowly falling to ground

But as I looked around the room to make sure no one was hurt I saw nothing but shock on the faces of the nine Vampires that where in the small lad where my body had lain sleeping for a hundred years

And then out of nowhere there was a white glow, so pure, so bright that it made me feel at peace and loved

I felt my angel wrap his arms around me as if afraid I would go to the light

I heard the whispers of the soul trapped here, those who had died by James hand say there peace and thanked us for freeing them I watched as they walked into the light finally at rest after so many years of suffering

**Edward's POV**

I wrapped my arms around Bella afraid that heaven would take her from my side

I was still dealing with the shock of how James had died, I could not bring myself to look away when the glow had gotten to bright and I watched in shock as figure dressed in a black rode came and dragged his soul away as his ghostly body turned to dust

Once the heavenly light had faded it took my family and I only a few more moments before the shock finally wearied off

"It's finally over" Whispered the red headed woman before her and her mate disappeared into the night

I looked down at Bella and watched with a smile as she pressed her hands together and then wrapped them around my arms

It warmed my heart when she started to giggle

"What is so funny love?" I asked

"I'm real" Was all she replied before kissing me

**A/N: only 6 more to go, I can't believe that it's almost over **

**Please review and let me know what you thought. **


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Edward's POV

I enjoyed watching Bella, as she looked round her home, she would giggle or laugh went she touched or learned something new.

It warmed my heart to see her so happy, so see her free of the nightmare lived

Alice had come to me this morning to inform me we would be staying home as the sun was coming out today, I didn't Care much for school and was happy to spend a few more days with my Bella

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Bella screaming

I soon for myself outside standing next to my family

"Bella look what's wrong?" I asked worried

Bella looked so screamed as she pointed to the open garden she was just running around in

Emmett and Jasper stepped out and went to see what had scared their little sister when the sun hit them course them to sparkle and Bella to scream

We all looked at Bella confused before we realized Bella was new to this life and did know all the facts yet

"Bella, love that's just what happens when we go out in the sun, it can't harm us" I said stepping away from Bella and out into the sun

Bella giggled a little mostly out of embarrassment as she made her way towards me

Once in my arms I kissed the top of her head

"You're beautiful" she whispered leaning her head on my chest

I smiled down at her

"You're the beautiful one love"

After that Bella wanted to spend all day in the sun, it was fun

The whole family got involved and we played all sorts of games to pass the time

And once the sun had gone down Bella and I walked into our bedroom and curled up on the bed and read one of her all-time favourites

"I love you Bella" I whispered kissing her lips softly

"I love you too Edward" She whispered returning the kiss

?'S POV

We were a day's run from Forks, from my little Girl

She must be so scared

I only hope she can forgive and let me help her understand this new world and her ability

**A/N: please review**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey, I can't believe that the Noise is almost at its ends Just 4 more chapters to go.**

**Please don't forget to R&R**

**Thank you**

**Chapter 16**

**?'s POV**

I watched from the shadows as my little girl ran around the yard giggling at every little thing, it reminded me of when she was little

I noticed that there seem to be a few scents that belonged to vampires coming from the house

"Bella, dear?" I heard a young female call out

"Esme" She squealed

I watched as my little girl ran into the arms of this female

"Charlie?" I looked back at my wife, the reason I'm still alive, my Sarah and smiled sadly

"Let's go home" I whispered

But as we turned we found ourselves faced with three vampires

One of them looked as is if he was a body builder, the other screamed danger and the other well she was beautiful

"Wait" Called out a voice from behind them

The voice belonged to a vampire that looked no older than 17

"You're Charlie Swan, Right?" The boy asked

All I could do was nod

The boy smiled and the three vampires behind him looked a little shocked

"Bella come here, I have something for you" The boy called out

"Edwards Home" I could hear Bella yell before she was in his arms, this Edward seem to mean a lot to her

"Baby girl" I whispered

Bella slowly turned round and looked as if she was about to burst into tears

"Daddy" she was suddenly in my arms sobbing tearlessly

The leader, Carlisle Cullen, explained to me and Sarah what had happened since they had moved into my old home and how their son had woke Bella and managed to get rid of that monster, James

I still didn't know how I felt about her being mated to this Edward, but I was grateful to him for waking my baby girl

"Bella is a wonderful young woman" Esme told me smiling

I looked out the window to find her playing with the other children of the house

"Thank you" I replied

"We should be thanking you Charlie, our Edward has been alone all his immortal life and when he found Bella it was like he came alive" Esme smiled looking at the scene out in the garden

Edward had his arms wrapped round Bella and was looking at her with so much love that it reminded me of how I once looked at Renee and how I look at my Sarah now

"They make a wonderful couple" Sarah awed

I had a hard time not rolling my eyes

"Your work was very helpful" Carlisle informed me once the females had left to go and giggle about something or other but I did hear the words 'wedding' 'Edward' and 'true love'

"Well I'm glad you found some help in my crazy ramblings" I said ashamed

"Charlie, you have nothing to be ashamed of, James knew what he was doing, and he even tried to kill us himself" Carlisle said patting me on the shoulder

"Well he's we're he belongs now" I hissed

"Yes he is" Carlisle Agreed as we watched our children in the garden

**Bella's POV**

Can't believe my dad is alive, the last time I saw him, he was at his breaking point and all he wanted was to die

But here he is, alive and happy; it makes me so happy that if I could I would cry

"Bella, Love?"

Edward pulled me out of my thoughts

"You OK Love?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around me

"I'm just so happy to see that my dad is still alive" I whispered

Edward smiled down at me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips

"I hope he stays Edward, I've missed him so much" I rested my head on his chest

"I know baby and I'm sure he will, I know he won't want to leave his baby again" Edward smiled

I looked up at him and smiled when I saw him tap his head

"I love you Edward" I whispered

!I love you Bella" He leaned down and kissed my lips


End file.
